


Lovestoned

by detunedxradio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Mild Smut, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detunedxradio/pseuds/detunedxradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyunghee decided to relieve stress in a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovestoned

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy it~ It was originally 4k words but after editing it became 7k? wh0ops. This oneshot was originally posted on aff. Decided to give ao3 a try ^^ I meant to change Kyunghee back to Kyungsoo, but I'm lazy and my internet's been stupid. I give up.

  
It was a Friday night and Kyunghee felt pathetic spending it alone. She had a blanket wrapped around her and sighed at how she should've went to the party. Her cousin, Joonmyeon invited her to meet some of his friends despite knowing Kyunghee wasn't good with meeting new people. She was sure those friends were probably gay like Joonmyeon was, so there shouldn’t be anything that’s holding her back. Kyunghee sighed as she turned off the television and trudged towards the bedroom. Kyunghee then laid in bed, scrolling through some photos on her phone. She stopped when she came across a photo of an ad. She had almost forgotten she secretly had taken a photo of the sex hotline advertisment. 

 

Kyunghee was curious what it would be like. She had done much more adventurous things, but never called such a hotline before. Some think these kind of hotlines are for cheap, creepy people but Kyunghee decided to give it try anyway. Work was stressing her out and wanted some sort of release. That night Kyunghee thought she could find it with $0.99 a minute. She dialed the number and was directed by an automated machine to go through her preferences. She snorted while choosing the 10 minutes “quickie” package. 10 minutes for $8.99 and a bonus 5 minutes on her next call. Apparently it could be redeemable as soon as the next day. Kyunghee didn't know if she’d ever call again, but getting free stuff is always nice. With each ring directing her to someone made her heart beat faster. 

 

“ _Wash away your worries with me, Kai speaking._ ” 

 

Normally, Kyungheen would scoff at a lame line, but the voice of the man on the phone instantly sent shivers down her spine. “H..hi…” squeaked Kyunghee. All she could muster was a hi? She squirmed in discomfort. This was already heading down south. Kyungheen could feel it. The warm chuckle she heared on the other end somehow soothes her. 

 

“ _How bout I take the lead? Would you like for me to that for you, baby?_ ” Kyunghee audibly groaned at how sensual this man sounded. She couldn't picture such a man ready to give her what she needed. “ _I'll take that as a yes...are you wearing anything?_ ” Kyunghee replied that she was wearing a tank top and shorts. Kai ordered her to get naked. Kyunghee coughed on her own spit. Things were escalating quickly, however she reminded herself she did choose the quickie package. 

 

Kyunghee does as she's told and laid in bed waiting for Kai’s next order. “ _Touch yourself for me, baby. I want those nipples hard. As if I was there hungrily sucking them for you._ ” Kyungheen lowly moans at the slight touch of her nipples. She played with each one imagining Kai sucking on them like he said. “ _How bout you open those legs for me?_ ” Kyunghee opened her legs and she naturally carressed her inner thighs. Wishing it was Kai grazing them with kisses. 

 

“ _Are you wet for me? Tell me_.” Kyunghee takes two of her fingers and spreaded her wet folds. Her body arched, the heels of her feet on the bed. She wanted Kai so badly. “I'm so wet, Kai. Help me clean it up,” pleaded Kyunghee. She can hear Kai growl and the sound of a belt being unbuckled. “ _Put one finger inside for me. Imagine me tracing my tongue inside of you._ ” Kyungheen moaned as she put in a finger, knuckle deep. She continued to touch her breasts with a free hand. “ _Imagine me eating you out. Lapping out all of those juices coming out of you._ ” Kyunghee added another finger and began scissoring. " _Can you feel me? Circling my tongue around your clit?_ " Kyunghee used her thumb to rub her clit and cried in deep pleasure. "Fuck yes...Kai...hah..." She heard Kai bite back a grunt and lowly curse. 

 

Kai was beginning to breathe heavy as if he was touching himself. The possibility made Kyungheen cry in pleasure that Kai wanted her as much as she wanted him. “W _hat do you want me to do now, baby?_ ” Kai was panting and Kyunghee moaned to the delicious sound. “Fuck me, Kai. Fuck me so good.” Kai growled and began to describe how he would throw her on her stomach. Have his hands caress her body and slap each cheek of her ass until they were nice and red. He would give her cunt one swipe with his tongue before easing in his huge cock inside of her raw. 

 

Kyungheen was loving the idea of just that and began to finger herself harder. “ _Seeing your body tremble. Hearing you moan just for me turns me on...so much. I won’t go nice and slow. A naughty girl like you wants me to go fast and hard. You try to hold onto the sheets as I fuck you real good._ ” Kyungheen pleads for Kai to keep going and not stop. To go harder. Make her the mess he wants her to be. Kyunghee found it difficult to bite back any moans. She wanted Kai to hear every single one of them. Make him know he’s the source of her forbidden pleasure. “Fuck…Kai...I'm so close,” breathed Kyunghee. She practically almost had her small fingers reaching her sweet spot. Oh how badly did she want Kai’s cock replacing them. The bundle of nerves wanting to be broken free. 

 

“ _Cum for me, baby._ ” 

 

As if Kai’s words were a trigger, Kyunghee came hard. Kyunghee could feel the shortness of her breath. Her body still tingling as she lazily fingered herself until she came down from her high. She had never felt such a strong orgasm in so long. As Kyunghee tried to stable her breathing, she bit her lip hearing Kai breathing heavily and finally let out a loud groan. Kai sighed in satisfaction and chuckled. “ _Usually I don’t touch myself on the job, but your beautiful moans I couldn’t ignore_ ,” admitted Kai. Kyunghee blushed at the forward statement. “I…..” Kai was quick to cut her off, “ _My extension is 9394...if you ever want to give me a call. I mean you don’t have to it’s just…it's just.._ ” Kyunghee didn't understand why the mysterious and sensual Kai was now just a normal guy that was actually interested in her. She knew better to decline, but knew she would regret if she couldn’t call him at least one more time. “Sure….I’d like to call you again.”

 

~*~

 

Kyunghee called Kai almost every night at 11pm. Eventually Kai helped her get supposed discounts on her frequent calls which Kyunghee questioned, but never voiced the concern. Most of the time they would have phone sex but other days they had normal conversations. Just to hear each others voice was enough. Kyunghee knew she was falling for Kai, which was ridiculous in her eyes. As she hung up after another steamy phone call, she was reminded that she didn’t even know how Kai looked like. How could someone she couldn’t fully imagine make her feel this way? She didn’t even know his real name. Kai knew her real name. She wanted to be truthful to Kai. Kyunghee bitterly laughed to herself that she didn’t owe anything to the man. She decided to stop this dead end fantasy and eventually stopped calling. 

 

Who was she kidding? Kai wasn’t in love with her. They had never really met and their relationship was based on sexual attraction. Yet there she was her heart aching like a bad break up. It had been a week since she heard Kai whisper her good night. She was a fool to think she would get over him so easily. Kai had her so sprung she couldn’t believe it. Kyunghee finished another glass of red wine and was ready to drink out from the bottle instead, but the doorbell rang. She sighed and carelessly answered it.

 

There was a chicly dressed Joonmyeon at her door. He had his signature angelic smile and greeted his cousin. Kyunghee let him inside even though she had an idea what were his intentions coming over. “Let’s go out and have some fun! It’s Yixing’s birthday today and he’s having a party,” suggested Joonmyeon. He ran his fingers through the freshly new blonde locks and crossed his arms. “I'm not gonna accept a no this time. Kyunghee, all you do is work and stay at home. Aren’t you stressed out?” Kyunghee was stressed, but more so heartbroken. She wouldn’t dare to admit the later out loud. Kyunghee sighed and said that she would rather be resting at home. Joonmyeon whined and begged his cousin to give in. As he followed her to the bedroom he noticed a half empty bottle of wine on the kitchen counter. “Have you been drinking?” 

 

Kyunghee hums as she fluffed her pillows and laid down on her bed. She reached for her phone and scrolled through meaningless tweets. Joonmyeon frowned at the sight of his cousin. He knew Kyunghee rarely drank now unless she needed some sort of distraction. He cautiously sat on the end of her bed and looked at Kyunghee. She was pretending to be busy reading something on her phone but secretly wished Joonmyeon would leave. “You wanna talk about it?” cautiously asked Joonmyeon. He was going into some dangerous waters but he didn’t care anymore. Joonmyeon genuinely cared about Kyunghee and was the sibling the younger never had. 

 

Joonmyeon sighed when there is no response. He then laid beside Kyunghee and leaned his head on her shoulder. Kyunghee whined, “The answer is no. No, I'm not going out. And  _no_  I dont want to talk about it..…it's embarrassing.” Joonmyeon chuckled and took the phone out of Kyunghee’s hands and into his blazer’s pocket. “Joonmyeon! What the hell?!” bellowed Kyunghee. Joonmyeon sat there, his look stern, “Nope. You’re going to tell me what happened or else I'll send out  _those_  nudes I have of you.” 

 

Kyunghee gasped, “You said you erased  _those_  photos! Joonmyeon how could you?!” She harshly pushed her cousin out of anger. Joonmyeon smirked and thoughtlessly replied, “What? You actually look kinda hot in them. Plus it brings back memories of college.” Kyunghee was so ready to punch Joonmyeon. Her memories of college weren’t as fond. “I will fucking slit your throat in your sleep in front of Yixing I swear to god,” said Kyunghee, her voice full of venom. Joonmyeon laughed it off knowing she would never do it, but her glare was still intimidating. “There’s my feisty ol’ Kyunghee. I promise to delete those photos on two conditions: one, you tell me why you’re drinking your sorrows away and two, that you go out with me tonight.” Kyunghee crossed her arms and pouted. She was reluctant Joonmyeon would give in if she did first. They’ve known each other since they were kids, so Kyunghee knew better than to give in so easily. Kyunghee screamed as she watched Joonmyeon scroll through the photos he talked about. “You seriously have a folder of those?! How...are you secretly horny for me? Are you not gay?! You--”

 

Joonmyeon locked his screen and smiled. Kyunghee was ready to scratch his perfect smile off of that perfect face. “I like to keep my blackmail material near and dear to me and fuck no. I'm not into that incest shit or whatever and I'm still gay as ever, especially for when Yixing and I have a little fun.” Joonmyeon wriggled his eyebrows and Kyunghee groaned at the suggestive response. “You’re impossible!” Kyunghee lunged at Joonmyeon and it’s him who screamed bloody murder.

 

~*~

 

“I can't believe you actually scratched my face you crazy bitch,” Joonmyeon was looking at himself in the mirror. Kyunghee huffed and fixed her messy hair. At least it was a small scratch instead of two big bruises for each eye. Kyunghee kinda hated Joonmyeon right now but didn’t want to ruin his face since his work relied on his looks. “Fucking hell…” hissed Joonmyeon. “You’re lucky this will go away by Monday. I can’t sell luxury cars with this on my face.” 

 

Kyunghee rolled her eyes and looked through the photos on Joonmyeon’s phone. She assumed Joonmyeon might have the photos saved somewhere else, so she doesn't delete them. She pretends she was shit-faced drunk while posing for Joonmyeon that one night. Although she remembered how adventurous and slightly desperate she was. It was the beginning of senior year in college. Kyunghee met one of Joonmyeon’s friends at a dinner party. She attended of course to keep her close cousin some company and loved cooking for his dinner parties anyway. Kyunghee was surprised to see one of Joonmyeon’s friends was actually straight. She was thinking that maybe Joonmyeon was helping Sehun come out of the closet, but as they spent more time together she confirmed that he preferred women. 

 

Stupid and wild Kyunghee thought it was smart to send him nudes with another as equally drunk Joonmyeon. It definitely got Sehun's attention and they hooked up the next night. However they were nothing more. Just friends with benefits and that’s how most of her relationships went. Men were always attracted to her body first and if they're willing to please her, why not take advantage of it? At least that was how the old Kyunghee thought. 

 

After college she became ordinary and had an office job that wasn’t terrible. She felt valued at her job and loved getting free skincare from where she worked. Kyunghee didn’t got out with Joonmyeon as much and didn’t do so unless it was work related. Joonmyeon missed the fun and adventurous Kyunghee. Yeah they were kinda horny and stupid in college, but Kyunghee made a complete 180 upon graduation. He tried his hardest to take out Kyunghee out for some fun once in awhile. In the rare occasions she did there would always be a guy she’d be interested in but she was quick to shut them out whenever it got physical. Kyunghee was always under the impression all the men that approached her only wanted a quick fuck. She was damn fed up with it and opt to stay home where no one could try taking advantage of her, or so she thought.

 

Joonmyeon sat on the bed endearingly looking at Kyunghee. “I'm not asking you to be the wild and promiscuous Kyunghee from college….I know you're scared of getting hurt.” Kyunghee bit her lip she could tell where this was going. “Not all guys out there are gonna be like Sehun.” Kyunghee could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks. She used to think Sehun was the best thing that could ever happen to her. After a semester of being friends with benefits, Sehun confessed his love for her. It wasn't the first time she was asked to be someone's girlfriend, but her heart told her that Sehun was different. 

 

When Kyunghee and Sehun became an official couple everything felt perfect. They went on fun dates. Kyunghee loved the unexpected visits from Sehun while she worked at a cafe. Sunflowers were her favorite and Sehun would always give her a bouquet, for no special occasion. He loved to see how happy Kyunghee was whenever she received the flowers. Kyunghee enjoyed cooking for Sehun also. She used to be more than happy to cook for Sehun or else his apartment would burn down if he tried. Their relationship wasn't only about sex and Kyunghee believed she learned what being in love was like. Until one night she found Sehun sleeping with another woman. Kyunghee was furious and felt betrayed, however Sehun knew the right words to say. The right actions to have Kyunghee forgive him. Kyunghee regrets not breaking it off then. She felt Sehun was becoming more distant after that incident. Kyungsoon used to go to Sehun's apartment unannounced to cook him dinner, but now she felt scared there’d be another woman there instead. Pleasing him. Making him happy. 

 

 

At the time Kyunghee wanted to get even and she did by sleeping with Sehun's best friend. It was easier than expected, but Kyunghee simply thought her seducing skills were just to good. When Sehun found out he didn’t blame his childhood friend at all. He blamed Kyunghee for being so sex driven. A slut. Sehun never cheated on Kyunghee ever since she caught him that one time. He thought they had moved on and accepted that it was a mistake. Sehun told Kyunghee that her rash action was unforgivable. He wanted to make sure she would regret it. And regret it she did. 

 

Rumors spread like wildfire on campus how Sehun must be on the market again. Seen with a different woman every night. Kyunghee felt so hurt. Sehun was the one who cheated first! It felt so unfair how she couldn’t retaliate at Sehun’s infidelity, but once she does the same she’s labeled as a slut who can’t keep her legs closed. Sehun barely acknowledged her existence unless he was drunk, wanting to have a quick fuck. Kyunghee hoped if she welcomed Sehun all the time with open arms, maybe their relationship could be salvaged. There was no longer any happiness. Just bitter and pent up feelings. Kyunghee knew she had to end this. When she did Sehun didn't even seem to care. He considered their relationship done after what she did anyways. Kyunghee was a complete wreck those last few months of college. If it weren't for Joonmyeon she might have not finished and graduated. Ever since then she vowed to change who she was. Forget the past and move on. Kyunghee decided that if she kept herself from everything it would be okay. 

 

Then Kai came along. Just a man on the receiving end of the phone line pleasing her, comforting her. The adrenaline that went through her veins. The excitement of each day, leading up to another phone call to Kai at night. The mysterious voice was all she had to distract her from the mundane path she chose. It wasn’t like her to fall so deep easily. Kyunghee laughed at how naive she was. She was always destined for heartbreak. She believed she wasn’t meant to be loved. 

 

Kyunghee built up the courage to tell Joonmyeon the truth. Yes, she was still incredibly hurt by Sehun, however he was the least of her problems at the time. She told Joonmyeon everything about Kai. Kyunghee didn’t know how she was able to rant, but she felt a little better now that some of the weight was lifted off of her shoulders. After pouring out her feelings, Kyunghee was suddenly pulled into a hug by Joonmyeon. He was aware how Kyunghee truly viewed herself and only wanted the best for his cousin. She may have not believe in love right now but he believed there was someone still out there that can prove her wrong. Kyunghee looked at Joonmyeon who was also close to tears himself. She felt incredibly guilty once more. Joonmyeon frowned as he wiped the tears away. “How about I cancel the plans? Yixing will understand.” Kyunghee shook her head, “Joonmyeon, don’t. It's his birthday, isn't it? Go.” 

 

Joonmyeon refused to leave Kyunghee in this state. He knew Kyunghee needed someone to be there for her right now. Joonmyeon knew Yixing would have understood. His boyfriend didn’t know all the details about Kyunghee's past, but it was enough that Yixing wouldn’t want Joonmyeon to be such a worry wart not being by Kyunghee’s side tonight. However Kyunghee didn’t want to be the baggage in Joonmyeon's life anymore. She sniffled and wiped away the last of her tears. “Fine. I'll go.” Kyunghee stood up and went to her closet. Joonmyeon frowned in disbelief,”Are you sure? Don’t do it for me.” Kyunghee came back out of the walk-in closet and chuckled, “Of course I'm doing this for you. Let me not be a burden for once.” Joonmyeon sighed and frowned, “You were never a buden. You're family and I love you.” 

 

Joonmyeon stood up to give her a hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “Gross! Joonmyeon! You're lucky I didn’t do my makeup yet,” whined Kyunghee. “You still got makeup?” retorted Joonmyeon. Kyunghee rolled her eyes as she sat at her vanity. "I have at the least the basics, Joonmyeon. I didn’t give up femininity completely." Joonmyeon chuckled and heard his phone ring. It was Yixing and Joonmyeon walked out of the room to answer. The door was still open but despite speaking in a hushed voice Kyunghee could see the sincerety and love he had for Yixing. It was too cute and hard to ignore. Kyunghee smiled before she returned to her reflection. Her eyes were still quite puffy, yet she decided to work with it. She was going to finally move on from everything and this was her first step towards it. 

 

~*~

 

Apparently Yixing owned a popular club in Hongdae and Kyunghee felt out of her element. It had been two years since she set foot in such a club and it felt too foreign. Joonmyeon guided her to one of the vvip booths upstairs and Kyunghee saw a mix of men and women happily drinking. Kyunghee smiled when she saw Yixing's face light up and ran to kiss his boyfriend. Yixing didn’t forget to greet Kyunghee and took her by the hand. He twirled her around in a circle looking at the little black dress she had worn. Yixing gave an approving thumbs up and everyone laughed when Joonmyeon acted a little jealous. Kyunghee sat next to Yixing and was handed a shot glass. “Thanks for coming to my birthday party! I'm glad Joonmyeon got you out of your cave.” Kyungsoon laughed and joked how it's time she got out of hibernation. They toasted and drank the shot in one go. 

 

She spends the rest of night with Yixing, Joonmyeon, and their friends. They all seem like really nice people and were curious about the infamous Kyunghee. In the beginning, she was afraid about what they might have heard, but it happened to be Joonmyeon praising how perfect she is. Kyunghee scoffed at how grossly kind his cousin can be. She hides her smile when Joonmyeon gives her a knowing look. Suddenly, Yixing jumped up form his seat and ran toward a man in a dark grey suit. Kyunghee forgot to breathe for a moment. She watched as the tall man with tanned skin, a sharp jawline, and delicious full lips stand before everyone. He was greeting everyone one by one and when he got to Kyunghee, she swore her heart was beating louder than the booming music. The man before her smiled and reached out his hand for a handshake. “I'm Jongin, nice to meet you.” Kyunghee sat there in astonishment. His voice sounded deep and sexy. It also sounded familiar but she shook away those lingering thoughts.

 

She stood up to give Jongin a handshake and introduce herself. “Hi, I'm Kyunghee. Joonmyeon’s cousin.” His hand felt warm and smooth against her hand. Kyunghee could see Jongin not wanting to let go and she nervously moved away, feeling uncomfortable. Jongin nervously laughed and Kyunghee could’ve sworn it sounded like Kai's laugh. Before Kyunghee continued her suspicion, Yixing was there to hand both of them a drink. He told Jongin to sit next to Kyunghee instead and make himself comfortable. Joonmyeon eyed the too briefly, but Yixing was great at distracting him.

 

Yixing suggested they all go to the dance floor. The small group of Yixing and his friends were excited to have some more fun. Kyunghee kindly declined and can see Joonmyeon frowning at her. She mouths to him that she’ll be fine. She was still trying to get used to where she was. Jongin offered to keep Kyunghee company and one of Yixing’s friend teased that he better not make a move on Joonmyeon’s angel. Everyone laughed except for Kyunghee and Joonmyeon. Jongin stopped laughing right away when he saw Kyunghee glaring at him. Joonmyeon didn’t have a good feeling about this and was about to stay too until he found himself being dragged downstairs by Yixing. 

 

It’s quiet between the two and Kyunghee’s glad there’s at least music to fill the void. Maybe it’ll cover how Kyunghee’s still attracted towards Jongin. She took another sip of a cocktail she ended up ordering and played with the flower garnish. She could see in the corner of her eye that Jongin is stealing looks at her. Kyunghee knew Jongin wasn’t crazily built but toned enough to her preference, judging how well his suit fit him. Jongin almost choked on his drink as he caught Kyunghee unconsciously licking her lips. He finished the rest of his drink before setting it down on the table. Jongin took a deep breath before starting a conversation, “So you're the famous Kyunghee that Joonmyeon talks about?”

 

“Oh god. You too? What does he even say about me? There’s not much to say,” insisted Kyunghee. She bitterly took another sip and Jongin laughed. “He’s only said good things. I promise.” Kyunghee could feel her heart flutter at the wonderful sound of his laugh. Once again she was reminded of Kai. How many guys out there can exactly have the laugh she loves? Kyunghee internally judged herself. It must be more common than she thought. They continue their conversation and Kyunghee surprisingly finds it easy to talk to Jongin. He knows Joonmyeon from his other job at a dance studio, which he teaches classes at once a week. Joonmyeon tried taking some classes to impress Yixing. They laugh together knowing how the story of Joonmyeon and Yixing became a couple went. Jongin knew Yixing much longer before Joonmyeon. He met Yixing when the elder was an exchange student at the college he attended. Kyunghee politely listened to everything Jongin said and doesn’t reveal too much about her college life. Just some facts about her preferences in topics such as music, food, and hobbies. She was surprised to hear that Jongin had an idea since Joonmyeon did talk about her. Kyunghee glared at her cousin in the dance floor, who is too busy grinding with Yixing. Why bother talking about her to people she had never met? Jongin told her not to worry about it and Kyunghee does so. She’s not sure why she listened to Jongin easily, but brushed away the thought with another sip of her drink. 

 

Kyunghee also learned that Jongin wasn’t from Seoul and was a Busan native. He admits he loved the nights where he used to set off fireworks at the beach. Sing by the fire and watch the waves and sand tickle his feet. He of course missed his family too, but he came to see the good in living in Seoul as well. Kyunghee sat there in disbelief. Not only did Kai and Jongin had similar voices, but also came from the same town. Kyunghee wondered if Busan was a landmine full of perfect men. She tried to reason with herself. Busan was known for Haeundae Beach and it’s normal to hang out with friends there. Even if, it still didn’t sit right with Kyunghee as Jongin continued to talk about himself, being alarmingly close to the Kai she thought she knew. 

 

Lost in her thoughts, Kyunghee’s body suddenly stiffened. She felt a hand on her bare thigh. She watched as Jongin longingly stared at her. She sat there unsure of what to say, but there was an automatic pull she had towards Jongin. She couldn’t deny it as she leaned closer. Kyunghee was afraid she was going back to older self when she could barely feel Jongin’s lips on hers. She backed away and lifted the hand that dangerously wanted to go closer. Jongin was about to grab her, but she quickly pushed him away. “I have to go.”

 

Kyunghee left without another word. She can see the rest of the party coming back to the booth and ran out to exit. Joonmyeon was instantly worried and was about to run after her, but the sight of Jongin running after her instead makes him stop in his track. His eyebrows knit in confusion when Yixing doesn’t let him check if Kyunghee is alright. “Let them figure it out on their own. Jongin won’t hurt her,” assured Yixing. Joonmyeon raised an accusing eyebrow at Yixing. His boyfriend laughed it off and took Joonmyeon by the hand upstairs. “They'll be just fine, baby. I'll explain everything later.”

 

Kyunghee found herself outside of the club with nowhere to go but home. It’s breezy for a summer night. Kyunghee rubbed some warmth into her arms as she walked towards the main road to catch a cab. “Kyunghee, wait!” She’s quick to get Jongin out of her hold and glared at him. They just met tonight and Kyunghee wasn’t up for whatever this Jongin was planning. “Can you kindly fuck off? I came here for Joonmyeon and his boyfriend. Not you!” Kyunghee looked disgusted and stomped away from him. Jongin deeply sighed and slowly followed her. Kyunghee is seriously pissed off as she can tell Jongin didn’t get the message. She stopped walking when she saw a vacant cab nearby. She hurried her steps to try hailing it. 

 

Kyunghee opened the back door and told the driver her neighborhood as she sat inside. Meanwhile Jongin got inside from the other door. Kyunghee is throwing daggers at Jongin and the other nervously chuckled. The driver grunted, adjusting his seat before going back onto the road. The ride is silent. Kyunghee had her arms crossed and didn’t dare to acknowledge Jongin is sitting next to her. Jongin decided to keep quiet and explain himself when they get out of the car. He patiently waited as they were guided to the front of Kyunghee’s apartment building. Kyunghee reached for some cash in her clutch, but Jongin took care of the cab fare right away. Flashing a 50,000 won bill for the 20,000 won ride and told the driver to keep the change. Kyungsoon rolled her eyes since Jongin was probably just trying to show off.

 

They both get out of the car and stood there in silence. Hell no was Kyunghee going to allow Jongin inside. The creep already knew where she lived now. Kyunghee stared at him waiting for him to speak. Jongin chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck. “I'm sorry about earlier…I almost couldn’t control myself...that was rude of me.” Kyunghee scoffed upon hearing Jongin’s words. Of course Jongin would say something like that. Kyunghee was not going to let that half-assed apology work. Jongin slightly felt scared for his life when he saw Kyunghee snarling at him. Instead of hurting Jongin, she decided to be the more mature person and go inside. She walked to the front door and Jongin got there before her. 

 

“Can you hear me out, Kyunghee? There's been something I wanted to tell you ever since I saw you….but I was too scared what you would say.” Kyunghee disliked how he said her name. It still made her heart skip a beat and it sounded so nice when Jongin said it. It felt endearing and soft. Jongin hesitantly stepped forward when he saw Kyunghee standing there as if she were rooted to the ground. She wasn’t looking at him and Jongin’s heart was aching. He had been waiting weeks for this moment. To hold Kyunghee in his arms. To kiss the lips of the person he truly wished to know. Jongin knew he was crazy for doing this. He should’ve moved on. Kyunghee clearly had and here he was using his friends to his advantage to tell Kyunghee he was here. Not just as Kai, but Jongin.

 

“I know this is completely crazy and I'm a fool for doing this….but I can't stop myself. I don’t want to regret never seeing you.” Kyunghee stood there confused. Why was Jongin speaking as if they had a history when there wasn't one? “Kyunghee…” Jongin slowly had his hands on each side of Kyunghee’s worried face. He rubbed soothing circles on her cheeks, smiling he decided to reveal himself, “It’s me….Kai.” Kyunghee gasped at the realization. She thought she was being stupid for accusing of Jongin being Kai. She was right after all. There was part of her that was happy to finally have Kai in front of her, but the reasoning side of her told her to abort this mission and get the fuck inside. Alone. 

 

Kyunghee backed away from Jongin’s hold and looked at him in silence. Was he really the man who made her weak in the knees? Weak in certain places...Kyunghee blushed at how could she be thinking about her intimate moments with Kai at a time like this. She shook her head still in disbelief. This had to be a dream and it was time for her to wake up. “That's impossible...Kai…That's  _not_  you,” whispered Kyunghee. She wanted to look tough in front of Kai…or Jongin..or whoever the hell the man before her was, but she wasn't doing a good job. Jongin’s heart continued to ache as he saw Kyunghee was about about to cry. He wanted to carry her in his arms, kiss away the pain, but he was the source of her unhappiness. He felt so defeated, but he didn’t want to give up on Kyunghee just yet. 

 

Jongin looked into her eyes. Kyunghee could feel how he yearned for her. She could see him shaking his head and stepping closer. “No, it’s me Kyunghee. Baby, I’m here now.” Jongin had his arms open and he hoped that Kyunghee would run into his arms. Kyunghee was now livid. Jongin may be Kai, but he was an asshole to think she would accept him easily like some romantic movie. Kyunghee angrily wiped away the few tears that fell down her face. “Baby? Who the fuck do you think you are?! Who told you about Kai? Who planned this? Tell me right now!” Kyunghee was breathing heavily and ready to beat the shit out of Jongin. She wanted all of this nonsense to end now. Jongin knew Kyunghee was scared and he was just as frightened. 

 

From their late night calls, he wasn’t sure what Kyunghee looked like. When she revealed her name, he remembered his friend, Joonmyeon having a cousin with the same name. He didn’t bother thinking twice about it since it’s normal for Korean people to have common names. The more they talked the more he started to believe that it was the Kyunghee he knew of. Jongin didn’t know what to do with the realizaiton. He had feelings for Kyunghee, however he wasn’t sure if it was mutual. He was also afraid if Kyunghee found out, she would stop calling. Jongin wanted to take a chance in falling in love again. He knew this was an unorthodox way of expressing feelings for someone, but he wanted to at least give it a try. He panicked when Kyunghee stopped calling. Jongin took it as a sign that he was too late and should move on. He should go on with his part-time job as he should have in the first place. It proved to be easier said than done when a week later he still couldn’t shake the effect Kyunghee had on him. He needed to see Kyunghee and tell her the truth. 

 

 

Kyunghee was on guard, ready to defend herself against Jongin if he dared to come any closer. “Get away from me! You're not Kai! You can’t be!” shouted Kyunghee. Jongin frowned at how things turned out. He blindly did this and didn’t consider enough Kyunghee’s feelings. He felt like an asshole for being so selfish. Although it didn’t stop him from what he wanted to say, “Why can’t I be Kai, huh? Kyunghee....why did you stop calling? I risked a lot talking to you from a separate line while I was at work. I…I lied saying that business was slow when my supervisor…well, my former supervisor asked why I barely took any calls. He didn’t care at first but he investigated and I was caught. I told him the truth that I couldn’t work there anymore. I couldn’t talk to anyone else…I couldn’t please anyone else because it wasn’t you!"

 

Kyunghee scoffed. Well this explanation was grand. “Oh? So I’m a risk in your eyes? Then why the fuck even bother trying to work with what we had….You knew it was me a long time ago, didn’t you?” Jongin’s hesitation spoke a thousand words. Kyunghee felt like a fool into believing there was something there. Those late night phone calls where she would talk about her worries and Jongin never told her any of his. Jongin knew who she was all along and probably planned to take advantage of her. Just like every other man did in her life. Kyunghee thought she didn’t deserve this kind of bullshit. 

 

Jongin could feel his throat was dry and his eyes stung. He continued to panic as he now saw hate in Kyunghee’s eyes. He shook his head. This couldn’t be happening. He wanted to make all of the pain go away. He looked at Kyunghee with sadness and regret deep within his heart. Maybe he should give up. He knew better not to force something that could never happen. Jongin didn’t know where the last of his determination went, but it left with the last of the words he wanted to say to Kyunghee. “I knew who you were Kyunghee. Not right away, but soon enough I knew. Honestly, I didn’t know what to do. I was scared that you’d reject me if I said I wanted to see you...let alone that I was friends with people you knew. There was this voice in the back of my head telling me that you were different, Kyunghee. Different from all the other women that I’ve dated in the past…” Jongin chuckled when tears fell down. He must have looked even more pathetic. “I was a wreck when I realized you weren’t coming back to me. Yixing hyung noticed I wasn’t going to the dance studio anymore and found me so heartbroken. I told hyung the truth and was surprised to learn that I had been talking to you the past few weeks. I wanted to see you so badly, Kyunghee. Ask you what I did wrong…ask you what can I do to have you come back…I sought for Yixing hyung’s help and asked where you lived. He wouldn’t tell me even if my words were true…in some way he wanted to protect you too.” 

 

Jongin stopped for a moment and Kyunghee stood there in silence. There was a small glimmer of hope when he saw that Kyunghee allowed him to continue. He took a deep breath before going further. “So I waited…I trusted hyung would let me see you somehow. Then he told me you would be at his party today. I wasn’t planning on going because I thought of pathetically staying in bed all day again. Yixing hyung gave me a chance and I didn’t want to lose it. I was a nervous wreck leading up to the moment I saw you. I had no idea what to wear. What to say when I would have seen you. I wanted to be the man of your dreams.” Jongin didn’t know how close he was in front of Kyunghee until he felt her small warm body against his body. He shyly smiled when he could see Kyunghee wanting to walk away, but she didn’t. 

 

“At the club, the urge to kiss you was so strong I didn’t know what I was doing. I don't want you to think I want you for the sex…I’ll wait for you. No matter how long it takes. Just…don't shut me out, Kyunghee. Please give us a try.” Their foreheads rested on each other and Kyunghee gasped when she felt Jongin’s thumb against her bottom lip. Kyunghee honestly didn’t know what to do. She was caught up in listening to what Jongin had to say and they were now too close than they should’ve been. This was her last chance. She could run away from this and never look back. Jongin pulled her in for a hug and wrapped his arms tightly around Kyunghee’s waist. His head rested on her shoulder. He slowly turned to give a soft kiss on her neck when he could feel Kyunghee wasn't resisting. Kyunghee moaned at the gentle touch. She cursed at Jongin for having such an affect on her. 

 

“Please…” whispered Jongin. He looked into her eyes, searching for an answer. He would accept anything at this point. Kyunghee looked at Jongin one last time and said to hell with everything. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Kyunghee felt so light headed and shivers went down her spine when Jongin continued to hold her closely. Jongin broke from the kiss first and chuckled when Kyunghee moaned, craving for more. They shared another kiss and this time they are patient. They take time to savor the heart fleeting moment. 

 

“Okay.” Kyunghee had her hands on each side of Jongin’s head this time around. “We can give it a try.” At first, Jongin was shocked to hear those words from Kyunghee. It was his turn to think he was dreaming. Kyunghee playfully punched Jongin in the chest. Well, her definition of playfully. Jongin forced a smile as he wished for the pain to subside already. Kyunghee laughed at how badly he was trying to cover it. Jongin laughed himself and hugged Kyunghee once more. “But no sex until I say so..” Jongin hummed as he continued to hold Kyunghee in his arms. “And that includes any phone sex…” Jongin hummed in agreement once more and Kyunghee raised an eyebrow at him. She decided to tease him. “And no more kissing.”

 

 

“What?!” shouted Jongin. He looked at a snickering Kyunghee and pouted. He didn’t care about having sex but after tasting those lips, how could she deny him to ever taste them again? Kyunghee thought it would be funny to play with Jongin and in return she caught sight that resembled a kicked puppy. Her face filled with guilt and Jongin kissed her to calm her down. Kyunghee willingly kissed Jongin and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. “I thought you said no more kissing?” murmured Jongin. Kyunghee admitted she was only joking and told Jongin he better kiss her more or else he’ll get another punch in the chest. Jongin laughed at the response. He didn’t mind stealing another kiss from Kyunghee, but he was also scared of her iron fist. 

 


End file.
